The heart of Phoenix
by ecullen.lover
Summary: The OC takes Phoenix. Marrissa leaving...for good? Ryan doesn't like it and neither does Summer. Set after season one but Seth and Summer never hooked up so they're still at the beginning of the their relationship.Fin. Summereth and Ryrissa.
1. Time stops here

A/N

This stort takes lace after season 1 but Seth and Summer never really got together. So things are still at the beginning stages of their relationship.

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Ryan?" I asked knocking on the poolhouse door.

"Marrissa?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, it's me."

"Come in."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same."

"How's Seth?"

"Same."

"Just as weird."

"More so."

"How?"

"He's rambling."

"Doesn't he always?"

"Not as much."

"I see."

"I've missed you."

"I saw you at school."

"But we couldn't do this at school..." Ryan said kissing me.

We kissed falling back on the bed, we broke apart and started laughing.

'I'll miss this.' I thought to 't...wait...to...see...me." Ryan said in-between 't...possibly...wait...to...see...you...it...was...to...hard...to...wait." I replied in-between kisses as well.

"Are...you...sure...there...wasn't...anything...you...wanted...to...talk...about?" Ryan asked as we continued to kiss.

"Well...there...was...one...thing."

"What?"

"My...dad...is...moving...to...Phoenix...and...I...have...to...go...with...him."

For a moment Ryan kept kissing me but then as what I said sank in he stopped and looked up at me, with a look in his eyes making me regret everything I had just told my dad.

(IN SETH'S ROOM, SETH'S POV)

'Knock, knock'

"Studying naked mom." I called.

"Cohen?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Summer? Come in."

"Ew!"

"I'm not naked."

"Really?"

"Yes Summer."

"What kind of family do you have?"

"A weird one."

"I can see that."

"I wonder what Ryan's doing."

"With Coop."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think I got here?"

"Right."

"She telling him."

"Telling him what?"

"About her moving."

"Where?"

"Phoenix."

"Ryan's not gonna like that."

"I know Chino won't like that, I don't either."

"It's okay Summer."

"Newport won't be the same without her."

"I know."

"I won't be the same without her."

"For some people that might be a good thing."

"Was I really mean to you?"

"No Summer, that would have required you to talk to me."

"A lot's changed in a year."

"Ya."

"I don't know how long Chino and Coop will be."

"You can hang out here."

"Thanks Cohen." Summer smiled sitting down on my bed. I sat down next to her she laid her head down on my chest and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Hmmm." I replied not wanting to ruin the moment that I had waited for my whole life.

(IN THE POOLHOUSE, RYAN'S POV)

"Your what now?" I asked.

"I'm moving to Phoenix in 3 weeks."

"So soon?"

"My dad can't stay here anymore, the restaurant didn't work out and now that he has the money he thinks it's best to just leave."

"You have to go with him?"

"I told him I would."

"When?"

"Earlier."

"Oh."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Than don't."

"But I can't leave my dad either."

"I know."

"So I have to go. I can't just move in with my mom, and let my dad go alone."

"Life here won't be the same without you."

"You have Seth."

"Seth?"

"Right." Marrissa said with a small smile.

"Living here will not be fun at all anymore."

"I still have three weeks."

"To pack."

"And spend as much time as possible with you."

"Right."

"Let's start now."

"What do you want to do?"

"Peir?"

"Balboa bar?"

"You're on."

"Let's go."

"I just gotta go tell Sum."

"Where Is she?"

"With Seth. I think."

"Does she know?"

"Ya." 

"What did she say?"

"Pretty much nothing." 

"Oh."

"I'll be right back."

"If you tell them they'll come."

"Maybe we should just be quick."

"You're on."

A/N

You've read.

Now review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	2. leavin on a jet plane dont know when

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Ryan, I have to go." Marrissa said standing up from her seat in the airport.

"I know." I said.

"I'm not dying, you can still see me, talk to me."

"Then why is it so hard to say goodbye?"

"Because…"

"I love you and I don't want to let you go."

"I'm still yours."

"What if you meet another guy?"

"I would never. Don't you go running off with Holly."

"I wouldn't."

"Good."

"That's your row."

"Oh."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

I kissed her on the lips and gave her a little push towards her dad not wanting her to notice the tears in my eyes.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you to Marrissa Cooper, and I always will."

Marrissa walked to her dad and stood beside him in line before turning around and running back to me kissing me, hard.

"I'll talk to you when you land." I said hugging her tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back hugging her quickly.

"I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Marrissa walked slowly back to her dad and I joined Haley in a chair, tears slowly dripping from my eyes.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, SUMMER'S POV)

"She's really gone." I said waiting for the tears to come.

"Not forever."

"Three years, that's close enough."

"She comes back in three years?"

"Yes. I've told you that ten times aren't you listening to me?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh, okay then."

"Listen you are going to be fine. Ryan is flying out to visit her in 4 weeks."

"That's 28 days Cohen!"

"Right."

"That's like forever."

"You've got me."

"You? Like ew!"

"Thanks Summer. I really appreciate the sentiment."

"Your welcome."

"Come on it's not that bad."

"I can't call her, and the US postal system…let's just say compared to a snail it might still be considered slow."

"Why can't you call her?"

"Mula?"

"Summer you're father is a plastic surgeon in Newport Beach."

"I know that."

"I don't think cash is that hard to come by."

"I know that."

"Than why can't you call her?"

"Because I don't know where my dad is."

"What?"

"He's not at home and his luggage is gone."

"Step-mom?"

"Gone too."

"Where are you staying?"

"Home."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

"Does Marrissa know about this?"

"Ya she stayed with me for the past two weeks."

"Oh."

"I don't like being home alone."

"I'll come over."

"Thanks Cohen."

"Sure Summer anytime."

"But don't you like…have to ask?"

"Sort of…"

"Then what if you can't come?"

"I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

(IN HAILEY'S CAR ON THE WAY FROM THE AIRPORT, RYAN'S POV)

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi Ryan?" I heard Marrissa say from the other side of the connection.

"Marrissa?"

"Ya."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Where are you calling from?"

"Plane phone."

"Oh."

"I missed you."

"It's been half an hour."

"Right."

"But I missed you too."

"I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Were those tears I saw as I was leaving?"

"Maybe."

"I need a better answer than that."

"Quite possibly."

"I'll take it."

"But what do you expect?"

"What do you mean?"

"The only woman I will ever love is leaving for Phoenix."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"No."

"Than what is it supposed to do?"

"Be the truth."

"Honesty. I like it."

"Good."

"Tell Sum I'll miss her."

"Will do."

"See ya."

"Four weeks."

"Four weeks."

"Bye."

"Ya."

A/N

You've read.

Now review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	3. that one fact love

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, SUMMER'S POV)

As I sat on the couch in the living room listening to Seth's parents discuss him coming to my place and how my dad left me alone.

"Sandy She's 17!" Kirsten cried.

"So?"

"Her dad left her alone without any message, she came home from school one day and he was gone."

"So my son has to leave his house and live with her?"

"Sandy she's alone."

"No!"

"Sandy please, they're not stupid."

"I know Kirsten."

"Don't you trust Seth?"

"I do, it's her I don't trust."

"That's okay " I said walking into the kitchen. "Thanks for trying It's okay though, I mean staying in a big mansion all by myself for who knows how long should be fun. I mean even if he never comes back at least I'll have learnt how to live by myself right? That should be interesting. I mean me, independent. Marrissa stayed with me for the past two weeks because she knows how much I hate to live alone, but I think I can manage. Oh and A lot of people don't trust me so don't worry the fact that one of my best friends dad doesn't trust me, well that's nothing."

"Nothing to what?" Sandy asked.

"Nothing to what I have been through in my life, but if you don't care which you obviously don't than I'll just leave." I cried stomping out.

"Summer wait!" I heard Cohen call as I ran as fast as I could before realizing that I didn't have a car with me.

I stopped and stood there waiting until I heard Cohen behind me, "I need a ride."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"I'll drop you of and come back later."

"What?"

"I'll talk to my dad, and even if he still says no I'll come."

"Cohen don't you'll just get in trouble."

"Well screw that." Seth said. By now we were in the car.

"Cohen it will only make your Dad hate me more."

"He doesn't hate you."

I looked at him.

"He doesn't."

I kept looking at him.

"I promise."

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, RYAN'S POV)

"Kirsten, Sandy." Haley called when we walked into the Cohen house.

"Haley, Ryan." Kirsten greeted coming towards us.

"I'll be in the poolhouse." I said turning towards the poolhouse.

"You okay Ryan?" Sandy said as I passed through the kitchen.

"Fine." I replied continuing to the poolhouse.

"I'm always here…"

"If I need you I know." I droned.

"Alright."

"Ya." I said hurrying my pace and finally reaching the poolhouse doors.

I climbed onto the bed and lay there remembering the day Marrissa told me she was leaving. I tried not to let the tears come again, and sat up reaching for the newest legion and starting to read. I had to do something to take my mind off of her.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, KIRSTEN'S POV)

"How are you?" I asked Haley.

"Fine." Haley lied.

"You sure?"

"It Ryan you should be worried about."

"Why?"

"He was crying."

"Ryan? No way." I said shocked.

"Yes way." Haley contradicted.

"When?"

"In the airport."

"Wow."

"He really loves her."

"And after everything they've already been through."

"Ya."

"I should go talk to him."

"Let me?" Haley asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because I know what he's going through."

"I lost my best friend, I do too."

"We both lost our loved ones."

"Oh."

"Please?" Haley asked.

"I'm not stopping you." I said moving out of the way.

Haley quickly rushed out to the poolhouse and I stood there thinking. Haley has what it takes to talk to Ryan and I don't? I'm not the jealous type, but I want to be the one talking to my son.

(IN THE POOLHOUSE, RYAN'S POV)

I was lying on my bed wishing Marrissa had never left.

"Ryan?" I heard from the doorway.

"Haley?" I asked sitting up.

"What you up too?"

"Reading." I said holding up the comic from before.

"Didn't look like it."

"Well I was."

"Okay." Haley said backing off.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"That's why you came out here 'nothing'."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb I'm better at it than you."

"Okay then."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll just leave then." Haley agreed turning away.

"Why did she have to leave?" I sighed.

"I don't know."

"I mean, I miss her already."

"How do you think I feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost Jimmy." Haley reminded.

"We didn't lose them. It's only four weeks."I said.

"Then why are you so sad?" Haley asked triumphantly.

"Umm."I said.

"Got you." Haley smiled.

"So maybe we lost them. They aren't here anymore. Why are you in my room?"I asked impatiently.

"Because you're obviously upset." Haley said.

"So?"

"And you don't want to talk to Kirsten or Sandy."

"So?"

"It was me or them. And I'll just sit here for awhile pretending we're talking." Haley shrugged.

"Why?"I asked suspiciously.

"Because that way if you want to talk I'll be here." Haley closed sitting back in her chair and closing her eyes.

Isat there for about thirty seconds opening and closing his mouth until he finally said something, "Doesn't it bug you?"

"Doesn't what bug me?" Haley asked opening her eyes.

"He said he left because he had no life here right?"I asked her.

"Ya." Haley agreed.

"What about you?" Haley asked.

"You're supposedly the love of his life. Aren't you enough to keep him here?"I explained further.

"I would think so." Haley said.

"Then doesn't it bug you that you're not?"I asked impatiently.

"No." Haley shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because I know that's not why he left."

"I know that's not why he left. I'm asking doesn't it bug you that it's not enough to stop him?"

"No." Haley repeated.

"Why not?"I repeated.

"Think about it Ryan." Haley finished walking out of the poolhouse.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, SETH'S POV)

"No." Sandy said.

"Dad please." I argued.

"You are seventeen and are staying in the house." Sandy said.

"Dad." I said, "Come on."

"No." Sandy said.

"If you and mom left and Ryan never had come wouldn't you have wanted soemone with me?" I askd trying again.

"If I left, I obvioulsy didn't care enough for it to matter if there was anyone with you." Sandy said.

"Dad I can't leave her alone." I argued walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me." Sandy warned.

"Then let me go." I said turning.

"Go get her and come back." Sandy said.

"We don't need the talk." I said sarcastically.

"She can stay here." Sandy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Better than you leaving." Sandy pointed out.

"Be back in a couple of hours." I said rushing to the door.

(IN THE POOLHOUSE, RYAN'S POV)

Was it because she loved him too much to let it bug her? No.

Was it because she knew how hard life was for him here? No.

Was it because he loved her no matter what? No.

Was it because she loved him too much to care? No.

Then what was it? Maybe all of the above. Ryan thought these thoughts after Haley left him and he wondered just what of what he thought was true.

He knew that Haley loved Jimmy.

He knew that Jimmy loved Haley.

He knew Jimmy's life here was hard.

He knew Haley could no longer run.

These facts he knew for sure.

Maybe it was that even thought they loved each other they had to be separate for now because each of the personal lives were to diverse to be shared. Haley could no longer be away from her family. And Jimmy could no longer be near his. Knowing that they loved each other might just be enough to keep them going everyday. Just that one small fact. Love.

A/N

You've read.

It's over.

Maybe I'll do a sequel.

Now review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


End file.
